Plegarias ignoradas
by Giselle Lestrange
Summary: Por que desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos suplicaron que esa guerra nunca estallara pero bien sabian que sus plegarias nunca serian escuchadas…


**Plegarias ignoradas**

**Summary: **Por que desde la primera vez qe estuvieron juntos sulpicaron que esa guerra nunca estalla pero bien sabian que sus plegarias nunca serian escuchadas...

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, le pertenecen a JK Rowling._

* * *

Ella nunca pensó dejarse arrastrar por el torbellino de emociones que sentía cuando el la besaba, por que sabia que estaba mal, por que sabia que era prohibido, por que ante todo sabia cuales eran sus prioridades y sus papeles en esa guerra, pero el era en un pecado que en el que le gustaba dejarse sucumbir de vez en cuando, cuando las noches eran largas y solitarias, cuando las lagrimas ya se habían acabado y los suspiros terminado, era cuando ellos terminaban las noches juntos, entre susurros demasiados bajos para que nadie los escuchara, entre pequeñas plegarias pidiendo y rogando que esa guerra jamás estallara y echadas al viento sabiendo que jamás serian escuchadas, entre sombras para que nadie jamás los encontrara, por que ¿Quién entendería que el y ella estuvieran juntos a pesar de las apariencias? Pero las ocasiones para estar juntos se presentaban con más frecuencia ¿y como desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, cuando sabes que tal vez mañana no lo volverás a ver? Por eso ella siempre le daba la bienvenida a sus encuentros con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que sugería mucho más que de lo que nadie se pudiera imaginar…

Es que ella que sabia que el momento se acercaba, el momento en el que dejaría de verlo y dejaría de acompañarlo en su cama, para convertirse en su contrincante, para convertirse en su enemiga, pero a el no le gustaba hablar de el futuro y prefería concentrase en el presente, solía decir_-"El presente es mucho mas interesante que el futuro, por que nunca sabrás si vivirás para ver el futuro pero siempre tendrás el presente para disfrutarlo"_. El era orgulloso, soberbio, como todo buen slytherin, inteligente como pocos y tan testarudo como ella pero eran esos ojos verdes los que la mantenían hipnotizada, aquellos que secuestraban toda muestra de voluntad en ella y era esa sonrisa la que la mantenía encarcelada entre sus sabanas.

La ultima noche que estuvieron juntos el se escabullo a su habitación y ella dejo que se escurriera entre sus sabanas y disfrutaran a la luz de la luna el placer carnal de estar juntos, de convertirse en uno aunque sea por una vez, por que en todo lo demás eran tan diferentes eran simplemente opuestos y no cavia duda acerca de ello. Las dulces palabras brillaron por su ausencia, pues el nunca se considero un romántico y el nunca se fue por las ramas cuando se trataba de la hacerla suya, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el roce de las sabanas de satén, los gemidos de los dos al besarse, los susurros que más que palabras eran intentos de estas por que ninguno llego a terminarlas y el leve crujir de la cama que acompañaba los movimientos desenfrenados de sus dos acompañantes. Su cabello se extendía sobre toda la almohada mientras ella sonreía satisfecha y el juagaba con su cabello acercándolo a su nariz para inspirar una vez su aroma, mientras su otra mano seguía jugando, explorando lo ya hace mucho descubierto, siguiendo a tientas las siluetas de sus curvas las cuales ya conocía a la perfección, ella sonreía al verlo hacer todas esas cosas, por que a ella le gustaba esos momentos después de compartir el lecho, en los que el como niño pequeño la miraba como si fuera toda la primera vez, mientras trataba de tocar y memorizar todo, era una curiosidad genuina, dándole el aire de una inocencia que ya no tenia, de una calidez que solo compartía con ella, pero sobretodo lo cubría un aire de tristeza que ensombrecía sus ojos al recordar la despedida que se acercaba y que ya no podía retrasar mas, ya lo esperaban y se tenia que ir por eso enterró su rostro en su pecho y cuando subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, pudo ver sus ojos tan hermosos llenos de amor, llenos de remordimiento, eran como una suplica silenciosa diciendo –"_Quédate" ._

Fue cuando el hechizo se rompió por que el recordaba quién era ella, quien era el y se puso de pie tomando sus ropas mientras se vestía pero ella todavía recostada en la cama lo veía irse con una sonrisa en sus rostro, una sonrisa llena de melancolía, llena de dolor, de ironía, el se inclino hacia ella y con un beso en la frente le dijo "_adiós"_ por ultima vez.

* * *

**N.A.: Pues bien aqui les dejo mi primer fic, espero que les aya gustado mucho, y si les gusto dejen un review (si no tambien me gustaria saberlo) me encantaria saber que es lo piensan acerca de el...**


End file.
